Cliché
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Porque, de nuevo, le ha pillado. Ha sabido leer sus gestos, sus palabras y encontrarles el mensaje oculto que tanto trata de esconder cuando está con él. Y ni si quiera se va a molestar en ofenderse o desmentir nada. Está demasiado cansado como para negar obviedades. Ha ido al cine con Genda porque quería verle, estar un rato con él y consentirle sus extraños caprichos. Punto"


**Disclaimer: **Todavía Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo no me quieren ceder a Genda y Sakuma…aunque les preste mucha más atención y les quiera más que sus creadores ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Posible Ooc, ortografía…y muchos clichés XD Recomiendo leer mi headcanon de estos dos en mi perfil, no es necesario pero bueno, no vendría nada mal xD

* * *

Suspira por tercera vez consecutiva y se recoloca despacio en el incómodo asiento de terciopelo rojo, estirando las piernas hasta que sus pies tocan el respaldo del asiento de adelante y apoya la cabeza en la palma de la mano. La luz de la gran pantalla comienza a hacerle daño a los ojos, y los movimientos rápidos de la cámara solo consiguen marearle y quitarle las ganas de seguir viendo ese bodrio de película.

_Sangre, gritos, rubias._

El cine huele a palomitas, chucherías y a tensión. Puede sentirla en cada esquina de la amplia sala, tan tirante y fina que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, como el que lleva el asesino_ destrozaron-mi-infancia por-eso-soy-malo-y-cruel _de la película de terror del momento. Genda mira alrededor de la sala y hace lo imposible por no reírse en voz alta cuando se da cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas están aferradas a los reposabrazos de sus asientos – o a los brazos de sus parejas – mordiéndose los labios y dando respingos cada vez que aparece el asesino de repente, con la música tétrica y estresante de fondo que le hace parecer un poco más amenazador.

Aunque hoy en día cualquier cosa que aparezca de repente y con música _fea_ de fondo da miedo. Más bien susto.

Cliché. Típica película cliché de terror en el que un grupo de amigos se han ido de vacaciones a una cabaña en un bosque alejado de la civilización, sin cobertura, internet, nada. Descubren en el sótano algo espeluznante y de pronto empiezan a morir uno por uno. Al final siempre queda la animadora rubia y el tipo guay que la salva del asesino cutre – que de arma solo tiene un triste cuchillo – y ambos escapan por los pelos y libres de cargos por asesinato en primer grado.

Típico. ¿En serio la gente se sigue asustando con esas películas? Se ha estado aguantando la risa desde que comenzó el filme, primero con el mismo título de la película y después con el intento de hacerla parecer más tétrica poniéndole esas letras góticas que realmente quedaban patéticas. Las palomitas se las terminó hace casi una hora y se arrepiente de no haber cogido el tamaño grande en vez del mediano. ¿Ahora qué va a hacer durante toda la hora que queda de película? ¿Verla? _No, ni hablar. Ya bastante que tengo con escucharla. Maldita música tétrica y puta rubia gritona._

Suspira de nuevo. La verdad ni siquiera quería ver esa estúpida película. En cuanto vio el tráiler supo que iba a ser mala de cojones. Además de cutre. Y cliché. Y aburrida. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza gastarse su dinero en ir a ver esa basura. A Genda le gustan las películas de terror, no de comedia barata, gracias. Pero el día anterior un colega de su clase le llegó súper entusiasmado contándole que fue a verla con una chica la semana pasada y que había sido é-pi-co. No la película, _por supuesto, _sino lo que _había hecho_ con la tía mientras esa bazofia era reproducida en la gran pantalla.

_—__Tío fue la ostia, ¡la ostia te digo! Yo estaba ahí, sentado en la última fila del puto cine, y en el lateral, bien alejado de la peña, ¿sabes? Y la tía acojonada, me agarraba del brazo y no sé qué mierda me estaba diciendo, pero yo en plan: tranquila que es solo una película, y esas mierdas que le dices a las tías, ¿me sigues? Y entonces cogí, la empecé a meter mano y le susurré al oído: yo puedo hacer que se te pase el miedo y te olvides de la película, si quieres… ¡y toma! Al principio estaba en plan: ay no~ que vergüenza, aquí no~. Pero luego se puso súper cachonda y ale, a triunfar. _

La verdad es que el chico no le caía nada bien, le daba asco y odiaba que se tomara tantas confianzas cuando apenas se conocían. Pero el cabrón le dio una idea. _Una muy buena idea. _Sakuma no solía..._expresar_ mucho sus sentimientos hacia él. Rara vez le decía _te quiero_ – aunque lo demostraba todos los días que pasaba a su lado, con esos pequeños gestos, esos pequeñísimos detalles que solo tenía con él y con nadie más – y cuando salían juntos a algún sitio no parecía que fueran _pareja. _Solo un par de amigos dando una vuelta. Todo porque el señorito _no me hagas eso que estamos en el puto parque y hay gente al rededor _era mucho más vergonzoso que cualquier chica con la que había estado y siempre enrojecía hasta las orejas cuando le susurraba que le quería o le cogía de la mano mientras caminaban por ahí.

Las únicas veces que era completamente sincero con sus sentimientos solían ser cuando se quedaba a su casa a _dormir_. Lo _hacían_ hasta bien entrada la madrugada y después se quedaban hablando hasta el amanecer sobre nada en particular. Frases sinceras, pocas palabras con mucho significado y promesas selladas con besos. Eran esos pequeños momentos en los que Sakuma dejaba de lado el orgullo y se dejaba querer por alguien como él. Cuando _bajaba la guardia_ y todas aquellas murallas, esos muros que parecían inexpugnables a primera vista, caían por completo y se permitía confiar y querer a alguien.

Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Algo a lo que había renunciado cuando apenas era un crío que aún no sabía nada de la vida para evitar que volvieran a hacerle daño.

Y Genda jamás iba a permitirlo. Cualquiera que se atreviera a tan solo tocarle acabaría durmiendo con los jodidos peces. Antes de hacerle una _cara nueva_, por supuesto.

_En fin._

Pero entonces, cuando escuchó la historia del subnormal ese pensó que tal vez, lo que Sakuma necesitaba para mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos era un poco de terror y una gran sala a oscuras. En la última fila y en el lateral, donde la película se veía un poco ladeada pero al menos estaban algo más alejados de la gente y nadie podría molestarles demasiado. Plan perfecto. Nada podía fallar. Absolutamente nada. Imposible. Todo estaba calculado al milímetro. Había que ser muy pardillo para que algo saliera mal.

_Fail._

Genda chasca la lengua y echa una mirada hacia su hombro derecho. No es que el plan haya salido mal…solo se ha…_desviado_ un poco de la idea principal de llevar a Sakuma al cine a ver una película de terror para hacerle pasar miedo y poder _meterle mano_ sin que sea demasiado sospechoso. _Pero en fin_. Porque bueno, al menos _hay_ contacto. No es como si cada uno estuviera en su asiento viendo la película tranquilamente, sin invadir el espacio del otro.

Porque Sakuma si está _invadiendo_ su espacio.

Su cabeza está apoyada en su hombro y sus manos no han parado de rozarse desde que se apagaron las luces. Pero-nada-más. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera conformado con eso, incluso habría pasado el brazo por sus hombros o entrelazado sus manos sin pudor alguno. Pero el que el moreno esté ahí, recargado en su hombro, no es porque la película le de _miedo _e intenta acercarse a él lentamente y disimulando, para en cuanto aparezca el asesino con su cuchillo para postres se aferre a su brazo y esconda el rostro en su hombro.

_Para nada._

Si está así es porque…joder…

—Ey, Sakuma…

—Umm~…

Es porque se está durmiendo.

Mentalmente se palmea la frente y se siente muy, pero que muy estúpido. Y patético. ¿En qué momento se lo ocurrió esa mierda de plan? Era obvio que no iba a funcionar. ¿Sakuma asustándose de una película de terror cutre? ¿En serio? No le extraña que se halla dormido en su hombro, hasta él lo haría si la maldita rubia no gritara tanto. Bueno la verdad es que sí que le extraña que el moreno se esté quedando dormido. Porque vale, está bien, la película es una mierda y sabe que él también podría dormirse. ¿Pero Sakuma? ¿Qué casi siempre tiene que tomarse _algo_ para dormir? ¿De verdad?

— ¿Te estás durmiendo? —le susurra bajito para no molestar a los de adelante. Le siente removerse un poco en su hombro y murmurar algo que no llega a comprender del todo. Se lo ha preguntado solo para estar seguro. Porque le parece tan sumamente raro que casi no puede creérselo. Si se lo dijeran jamás lo creería. De cualquier otro, tal vez, ¿pero de Sakuma? Nunca. Quizás tan solo ha mirado mal y solo tiene el ojo medio cerrado porque la luz le hace daño. Seguro. Y de vez en cuando lo mantiene cerrado un buen rato porque… ¿porque prefiere escuchar las películas en vez de verlas? Sí, ¿por qué no? Cosas más raras ha visto.

—… ¿Eh? No…no que va, solo…—lentamente se aparta del hombro de Genda y se vuelve a sentar _bien_ en su sitio. Parpadea varias veces seguidas y bosteza disimuladamente. Se queda mirando un rato la pantalla, solo para darse cuenta de que lo último que ha visto de la película no concuerda mucho con las escenas que se están reproduciendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué solo quedan tres personajes en la pantalla? ¿No eran siete tipos? ¿Cómo ha podido el asesino matarlos a todos si solo es una persona contra siete y de arma solo tiene un cuchillo de untar mantequilla? _Inexplicable. _Vuelve a mirar a Genda, que el cabrón le está sonriendo que esa sonrisa de _sabelotodo_ y con una ceja enarcada. Suspira. _Pillada. _—…joder…lo siento. Es que…bueno, hoy no he dormido una mierda. Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde y-

—Ey… —en un movimiento rápido le toma el mentón y sus labios rozan ligeramente con los suyos. —Que no pasa nada. La película es una mierda, así que no te has perdido nada bueno. —sonríe contra sus labios, con aquella sonrisa gamberra, pero a la vez dulce, que le hace estremecerse y que sus mejillas tomen un leve tono rosa. —Pero… ¿no me dijiste que salías de trabajar a las diez?

En la pantalla, la puta rubia vuelve a gritar y se cae al suelo por quinta vez consecutiva. _Cacho pava…_pero el tipo guay llega a tiempo y la salva de ser acuchillada por el asesino _me aburro en mi puta vida y me dedico a joder la de los demás porque es divertido. _Dios…esto es ciudad cliché, ¡bienvenidos todos a ciudad cliché! ¿Alguien más quiere pagar para ver lo que ya todo el mundo ha visto?

Sakuma frunce el entrecejo. Por la estúpida escena de la película y por la pregunta de Genda. Hace un esfuerzo por hablar en voz baja, pero el tema le calienta tanto que tiene que morderse la lengua para no ponerse a gritar y despotricar sobre todos los jefes subnormales del universo. —Supuestamente _salía _a las diez, pero cuando me iba a ir coge el gilipollas del jefe y me dice: _Oye, ¿A dónde vas? Que está noche toca inventario. _—Los de adelante le hacen callar y a punto esta de darles una patada en la cabeza, y lo habría hecho, si Genda no le hubiera cogido de la mano en el preciso instante en el que iba a levantarse a _meterles_ a esos imbéciles. Chasca la lengua y habla un poco más bajo, justo al oído del castaño. —Y el hijoputa nos tuvo a todos hasta las dos de la mañana colocando cajas y carteles que nadie se va a dar cuenta de que están ahí.

Iba a seguir narrando su _perfecta noche de viernes _cuando Genda le interrumpe de golpe, sin bajar la voz y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Hasta las dos de la mañana? —nuevos _shhh_ por parte de los gilipollas de adelante y alguno más a su izquierda. Los ignora completamente. _Que les jodan._ Como si le importara molestarles. — ¿Y cómo volviste a casa si a esa hora el tren está cerrado?

— ¿Cómo? Pues a patita. Una puta hora caminando como un subnormal —suspira pesadamente. Iba a añadir que pasó frío no, lo siguiente. Pero al final optó por no decir nada. No quería que Genda sintiera aún más lástima por él. Sería demasiado patético. —Y cuando por fin llego a casa los putos vecinos de arriba estaban discutiendo y no me dejaron dormir. Estuvieron gritándose y rompiendo cosas horas y horas. —Bebe un poco de la botella de Coca-Cola que descansa en el reposabrazos. Ni aun así consigue alejar al sueño. —Y en cuanto se callaron, el niño de abajo empezó a llorar. El cabrón no paró de joder hasta las nueve de la mañana, más o menos.

Un nuevo asesinato y ya solo quedan dos, los protagonistas. La rubia tonta y el _tipo guay_, que solo salva a la chica para después llevársela a la cama.

Genda se muerde el labio inferior. Más de una vez tuvo que morderse la lengua para no interrumpir a Sakuma y preguntarle _¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte por la noche solo hasta tú casa? ¿Por qué no cogiste un taxi? _Y muchas más preguntas que surgían mientras le escuchaba hablar. Pero si hubiera hecho eso el moreno se habría cabreado con él, y lo último que le apetecía era hacerle enfadar aún más. Reprocharle cosas que podría haber hecho para que no tuviera que caminar solo en mitad de la noche. Sakuma odiaba que le reprocharan nada, _lo hecho, hecho está, _decía, y nada iba a cambiarlo.

Y en el fondo tenía razón.

—Bueno, pero después pudiste dormir un poco, ¿no?

Ríe bajito, con ironía y dice —Si…dormí bien… hasta que me llamaste —esto último lo dice tan bajito que cuesta un poco comprenderlo, pero al final consigue entenderlo a la perfección. Siente un leve pinchazo en el estómago, y la amarga sensación le sube hasta la garganta. Y duele. No mucho, pero duele. Porque si Sakuma le hubiera echado la culpa desde el principio, gritándole y mirándole feo sabría que en el fondo no le ha molestado tanto y solo se queja por quejarse. Pero esta vez no ha sido así. Lo ha dicho resignado, como si dijera _esto es lo que hay, _y ha fingido que no le importa.

Para intentar no hacerle daño y evitar que se sienta culpable por ello. Pero no se da cuenta que justamente eso duele más que echarle la culpa directamente, a la cara. Intentar decirlo como un mero dato informativo que con un tono de desdén.

_Maldición._

Despacio, entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, le mira directamente a los ojos – al ojo, en su caso – y le dice —Puf…lo siento no…pensé que ya estarías despierto y bueno no se…lo siento.

Sakuma enarca una ceja y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad, Genda es _increíble._

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Si hubiera sido otra persona le habría matado, pero si eres tú…—ladea la cabeza, avergonzado. Siente sus mejillas arder. _Mierda_. Ha hablado de más. Como siempre. Últimamente le ocurre demasiado. Eso de hablar sin pensar, pero misteriosamente solo sucede cuando _está_ con Genda. _Joder_ —…_no me importa mucho._

Por el rabillo del ojo puede verle sonreír con ese aire _gamberro_, pero a la vez cariñoso, que le produce escalofríos. En seguida aparta la mirada y finge que no ha visto nada. Porque esa sonrisa puede con él. Le hace enrojecer y le deja sin palabras. ¿Qué se supone que debe decirle en esos casos? Cuando se le queda mirando como si de una obra de arte se tratase mientras le sonríe divertido, como si le dijera _sé que me quieres pero te da vergüenza admitirlo~. _

Y de verdad le gustaría saber qué hacer en esos momentos tan…_incómodos_. Porque sus reacciones son más típicas de una _estúpida_ _colegiala_ que de un chico de su edad. Se siente estúpido, avergonzado y más allá de alejar la mirada e insultarle no tiene ni idea de qué coño hacer. Todo sería más sencillo si Genda no fuera un cínico descarado que le acosa día sí día también. Pero no~, tenía que comportarse como todo un _cabrón_ cuando estaban juntos. Por supuesto~. Cuando eran _solo amigos_ no era tan bastardo hijoputa. ¿Por qué ahora disfrutaba _humillándolo_ en cuanto tenía oportunidad?

_Incomprensible. _

Se oye un disparo y el asesino comienza a cojear. ¿Cómo coño la rubia subnormal y el tipo que intenta ser guay han conseguido una pistola? Ah claro, están en Estados Unidos. La pregunta más bien sería, ¿cómo no la han conseguido antes? Ja, ja. Chistes fáciles sobre Estados Unidos, no puede evitarlo. Y más cuando están en _ciudad cliché. _En serio…mierda de argumento y mierda de actores malos que no los conocen ni sus padres.

—Oye…—Genda pasa un brazo por sus hombros, como aquel viejo truco de fingir que quieres coger palomitas y _disimuladamente_ dejar el brazo apoyado en los hombros de la _chica. _Y al final, bajar la mano poco a poco hasta tocarle las tetas. Típico. _Hoy la cosa va de clichés. _Pero Genda no necesita trucos baratos para meter mano a su _chico. _Si quiere pasar el brazo por sus hombros lo hace, si quiere _tocarle _lo hace. Aunque después se lleve un puñetazo en la nariz. —Si estabas tan cansado, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te apetecía venir al cine?

Sakuma le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio inferior. _Gilipollas_. Como si pudiera decirle que no a algo. No cuando le proponía planes tan típicos como entretenidos con ese tono tan emocionado y dulce. Como si ir al cine fuera la cosa más genial del mundo y si no iba ese mismo día con él la vida carecería de sentido. ¿Cómo se le dice no a eso? No era tan insensible como Genda creía. Y más si se trataba de _él._

_Joder._

—No se…a ti te hacía ilusión venir a ver…_esto_ —señala la pantalla y frunce el ceño. Llamar película a _eso_ sería un insulto para la historia del cine. —Y bueno…que…que no me importa ver esta pel- _esto_ si tú quieres. Tampoco tenía nada que hacer así que…

En un rápido movimiento, Genda le acalla con un beso. Corto, simple, _dulce. _No puede evitarlo. Si por él fuera estaría todo el día _así_, haciéndole _esto_ y lo _otro_ sin pudor alguno. Porque adora cuando Sakuma finge no _quererle_, cuando se hace el _duro _y aparenta que le da igual lo que él quiera y solo le sigue la corriente porque _no tiene nada mejor que hacer. _

Claro~.

Le conoce desde hace casi tres años y llevan saliendo menos de uno. Puede fingir lo que le dé la gana, a él ya no le engaña. Cuando le susurra al oído entre suspiros que _se detenga _en realidad quiere decir que siga y ni se le ocurra parar. Cuando le ayuda a estudiar para los exámenes de recuperación no es porque se aburra y quiera matar el tiempo. Es porque quiere pasar más tiempo con él y no quiere que repita curso y no puedan estar otro año en la misma clase.

_Tan mono~. _

—Ya~…claro. No tenías nada que hacer…mentirosillo~ —le susurra despacio, marcando cada sílaba y con un tono cantarín que le hace sonar muy irritante. En respuesta Sakuma le fulmina con la mirada. Sabe que sus mejillas deben tener un leve tono rojizo y es casi un milagro que le mantenga la mirada más de tres segundos seguidos sin desviarla o simplemente apartarla. Porque, _de nuevo_, le ha pillado. Ha sabido _leer_ sus gestos, sus palabras y encontrarles el mensaje oculto que tanto trata de esconder cuando está con él. Suspira. Ni si quiera se va a molestar en ofenderse o desmentir nada. Está demasiado cansado como para negar obviedades. Ha ido al cine con Genda porque quería verle, estar un rato con él y consentirle sus _extraños_ caprichos. Punto.

Pero todavía sigue sin comprender cómo han ido a ver semejante mierda de película de _terror_ con lo exigente que es el castaño cuando se trata de este género en concreto. Y si no estuviera tan sumamente cansado se habría dado cuenta casi al instante de las _malas intenciones _de Genda para con él. Pero en verdad necesita unas cuantas horas de sueño. Vuelve a apoyarse en su hombro y le susurra:

—Vete a la mierda.

Momento decisivo de la película. El asesino se encuentra cara a cara con la protagonista. El _tipo guay_ está medio muerto en el suelo y toda la responsabilidad recae en la rubia estúpida. La pistola tiembla exageradamente entre sus manos y el asesino sigue teniendo tan solo un cuchillo y aquella ridícula máscara de plástico que seguro la compró los últimos días de carnaval, cuando ya solo en las tiendas quedan los disfraces y accesorios más cutres. Ambos están cubiertos de una sangre demasiado roja para ser real, de entre los muebles y cuadros decadentes de la escena puede verse un trípode que se olvidaron quitar.

_En serio patético._

Genda ni siquiera mira a la pantalla. Sabe lo que va a ocurrir, lo sabe desde el minuto uno del filme. Su brazo continúa rodeando los hombros del moreno y la tentación de apartarlo y colocarlo sobre s_u pierna_, acariciarla despacio y descender lentamente hasta la entrepierna es tal que tiene cerrar el puño y morderse el labio inferior para no dejarse llevar. Porque Sakuma le ha dicho que está cansado, se está durmiendo en su hombro y lo último que quiere es _aprovecharse _de él cuando apenas puede mantener el ojo abierto.

Que cuando le meta mano en el cine quiere que esté en pleno uso de todas sus facultades, quiere escucharle quejarse, pegarle e incluso morderle para impedirle hacer _lo que sea que se te esté pasando por la cabeza_. Si lo hace ahora, si empieza a _acariciarle_ tal y como sabe cuándo apenas puede oponer resistencia se sentirá la persona más miserable del mundo. Que tal vez funcione y ambos puedan disfrutar de una experiencia _inolvidable_, pero Genda no lo quiere así. Y sabe que a Sakuma tampoco le haría ni pizca de gracia.

—Oye… ¿te apetece quedarte esta noche a dormir a mi casa?

El moreno bosteza disimuladamente y se acomoda mejor en su hombro. _Dormir. _Suena tan bien es palabra ahora mismo. _Dormir en casa de Genda. _Reprime una carcajada. Ese idiota se creía que podía pillarle desprevenido. ¡Ja! Como si no supiera lo que Genda planea. Porque cuando el castaño le propone quedarse a su casa a dormir siempre acaban igual. Genda le asegura que no va a hacerle nada. Pero al segundo de meterse en la cama ya está encima de él, repartiendo besos en lugares que le hacen estremecerse y susurrándole palabras cargadas de deseo que le hacen enrojecer y más allá de gritarle que cierre la boca no sabe qué hacer.

Y lo demás era _historia. _Va listo si piensa que esta vez va a caer.

—Te he dicho que estoy cansado y que no he dormido una mierda. No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte_, _¿te queda claro?

Le siente reírse. Cuando Genda se ríe, se ríe con todo el cuerpo. Su hombro se mueve involuntariamente, haciendo que su cabeza tiemble. Acerca su boca a su oído y un leve escalofrío le recorre entero cuando su tibio aliento choca contra su oreja.

—Te prometo que no voy a hacer _nada._ Hoy solo dormir, en serio. Solo quiero dormir contigo, ¿vale? Anda~ —no puede verle, pero sabe a la perfección la expresión que debe tener su rostro. No es la primera vez – ni la última – que utiliza el viejo truco de carita de _niño bueno que jamás ha roto un plato_. Mirándole con una dulzura que debería calificarse de ilegal, acompañada con la sonrisa de perrito abandonado dibujada en sus labios. _Bastardo manipulador. _Lo peor es que ni siguiera la está viendo. Solo con imaginarla ya se le ablanda el corazón y un _no _por respuesta ni siquiera es una opción.

Joder.

—…como se te ocurra hacer _algo raro_ a mitad de la noche te parto la cara.

La película acaba de terminar. La rubia se ha cargado al asesino del cuquillo de mantequilla. En la siguiente escena salen ella y el tipo guay cogidos de la mano caminando por la calle sin hablar de nada en particular. Pasan por un callejón, y en uno de los cubos de la basura descansa la máscara cutre del asesino psicópata que se aburría en su vida. Aparece una mano ensangrentada y con las uñas manchadas de tierra agarrando la máscara, dando a entender al espectador que el asesino sigue vivo. Y aquí tenemos la excusa perfecta para rodar _El asesino del cuchillo de mantequilla que llevaba una máscara cutre y mataba a adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas porque se aburría en su puta vida, parte dos. _

_Será un completo éxito._

Y antes de que se enciendan las luces, le da un suave beso en la frente, a la vez que piensa que no le importaría volver al cine a ver la segunda parte de esa _película de terror_. Siempre y cuando Sakuma no se duerma en su hombro, chafándole sus verdaderos planes.

—Mientras no consideres _abrazar_ como algo raro no tengo ningún problema.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Y aquí otra historia de este par ^^ Los adoro, mucho, demasiado XD Apenas me cuesta escribir sobre ellos y siempre me lo paso muy bien, aunque luego con los resultados no quedo muy convencida XD Con este fic, bueno…no es de los mejores que he escrito pero tampoco está tan desastroso como creía al principio, ¿vosotros que opináis? Yo la verdad me reí bastante escribiéndolo XD

Por cierto, cuando escriba sobre Genda y Sakuma no habrá una línea de tiempo fija. Es decir, en mi anterior fic solo llevaban cinco meses saliendo, en este ya casi van a hacer un año y en el próximo que suba de ellos ni siquiera van a estar juntos (sí, ya estoy escribiendo una cosilla nueva de este par, en cuanto lo termine lo subiré ^^) XD Creo que si escribo con una línea de tiempo fija me dejaré demasiadas cosas por el camino XD

En verdad me encantaría hablar con alguien de lo genial que es esta pareja :( apenas le gusta a nadie, o si gusta no se escribe sobre ella y eso es tan T_T Si a alguien le chifla esta pareja tanto como a mí no dudéis en hablarme o si queréis que os haga algún fic sobre ellos no tenéis más que pedirlo :3 Escribo lento pero todo sea por expandir el Genda x Sakuma ^^

En fin, si tenéis alguna crítica, idea o amenaza no dudéis en dejar un review, que siempre animan mucho a seguir adelante :D

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
